Sweet Bribe
by DaKiller
Summary: Alejandro invites Cody to the first class, Cody thinks he wants to make an alliance with him, but actually Al wants something else and Cody starts do discover himself. one-shot, contains male gay sex


One shot because I hate creating chapters. If it is TL;DR just put the text on language reader, you will like this history ;D

**It is the final four in total drama world tour. Alejandro has just won the challenge**** on Africa, so he has to pick up someone to the first class. He chose Cody, much to Heather's despair. **

_At the economy class_

Heather and Sierra are sitting on the bench. Heather is doing her nails and Sierra is petting her Cody plush.

**Heathe**r: Oh boy, what are they doing there?

**Sierra**: You shouldn't worry. I know my husband, he is not going to do an alliance with anyone else but MEEEE. Then you join us and we take down Alejandro

**Heather**: Pff… (Thinking: Man, this girl is completely CRAZY. I wish I could tell her what I REALLY think about her, but since Alejandro will work with Cody I can't lose this alliance with her) Sure Sierra, sure….

**Sierra**: Soon Cody and I are going to have our first son, and I invite you to my baby shower.

**Heather**: Oh, thanks… But, you're only 16, don't you think you're too young to think about having babies?

**Sierra**: Oh Heath, when you love someone, there is no age limit to having kids! *fangirl squeal*

**Heather**: …

_At the first class _

It's about 6pm now, Cody is sitting and relaxing on the seat, while playing Pokémon on his Nintendo DS. He is wearing his normal clothes but is barefoot. He is really happy that he can rest away from creepy stalker girl. And Alejandro is sitting on the counter while eating a strawberry dessert and watching Cody. He's waiting the right time to talk to him. 30 minutes have past since, Alejandro knows that now is the right time, he gets two soda pops from the refrigerator and walks straight to Cody.

**Alejandro**: Hey Cody, whacha' doing?

**Cody**: *Not taking his eyes off the game* Oh Just playing a game... I can never play a game without Sierra trying to _rape_ me.

**Alejandro**: Interesting. But you have playing for so long, maybe you don't want to take break? *offers soda pop*

**Cody**: Okay, Alejandro. *closes DS and look directly at al* What do _you _want?

**Alejandro**: What? What makes you think I want something from you?

**Cody**: Al, I'm not stupid. I know you're a player, so why you would suddenly invite _ME_ to the first class? What would be the reason without being an alliance? **Alejandro**: Oh Cody, too bad you think like that about me. What I want from you is much deeper than just an alliance. *opens his soda pop, starts to drink and walks back to the counter*

**Cody ****looks confused to Alejandro as he walks back to the counter, sits and finishes to eat his dessert. Cody turns off his DS and finishes his soda pop and is very confused of what just happened**

**Alejandro**: (Thinking: Great, the first step was taken. Now I just have to wait a little bit more, he will come eventually)

15 minutes have past and during that time the both boys have been quiet. Alejandro stayed on the counter and Cody on the seat. They're doing nothing. Then Cody stands up and walks to where Alejandro is sitting.

**Alejandro**: (Thinking: Ha, I knew he would come back) Hi Cody! Wassup?

**Cody**: Al… I've been thinking. *approaches him* What did you mean when you wanted something deep from me?

**Alejandro**: *puts his hands on Cody's shoulders* I was thinking we could be friends

**Cody**: *walks back* What? I'm sorry, but I can't believe. Why would someone like _you_ befriend someone like _me_? You want an alliance.

**Alejandro**: No Cody. If I want to win this game, I can do it for my very own. I definitely don't need your help. Hmm... Come with me, I have something you might like.

**Alejandro walked to the seats area, and Cody followed him. Alejandro stopped near ****some of the seats and grabbed a bag under the seat. It was his bag. He sat on the floor, Cody sat too, then he opened the bag and grabbed some candies. Then he showed them to Cody.**

**Alejandro**: Look what I've got: Licorices, chocolates, lollipops, toffees, gums…

**Cody**: *looks at the candies and started to drool a little bit* Ohh… What are you going to do with them?

**Alejandro**: Nothing, these things are bad for my body. And I'm already sweet enough. Do you wanna take them?

**Cody**: SURE!

Cody grabs all the candies from Al's hands and put them on the floor, because that way is easier for him to eat them. He starts with a lollipop, he starts to suck the grape flavored candy in some cool movements. Alejandro watched the scene and seeing Cody sucking a lollipop stirred his imagination, Alejandro suddenly started to imagine Cody sucking his.. uh you know.

**Cody**: *finishing lollipop and opening a chocolate bar* Thanks for being so generous. *bites chocolate* But you _do_ want something from me…. What do you want?

**Alejandro**: I wanna talk to you *gets close to Cody* tell me how you're feeling. Tell me your dreams, what you want.

**Cody**: *bites chocolate* Ok, lets chat… IDK what I want… I want win this competition. I want 1 million dollars. I want… more of this chocolate! *grabs another chocolate and starts to eat it*

**Alejandro**: You want cool things haha. Let's talk about personal things. Have you ever kissed someone?

**Cody**: Well, before Sierra kissingraping me (and I having to threw up my last three breakfasts to clean up her taste) I met a girl 2 years ago in my cousin's bday party, I kissed her. That was before I signed up for TDI .

**Alejandro**: Cool. Have you ever had sex?

**Cody**: Of course! *bites chocolate* I've had a lot of sex I'm such a fucker. Okay, I'm a virgin and instead of watching redtube I access rule 34.

**Alejandro**: Ha! So typical of you, nerdling. I remember when I was a virgin.

**Cody**: *bites and finishes chocolates, opens another* Wow, you're not virgin anymore? How cool, tell me how is the feeling. *bites chocolate*

**Alejandro**: Oh the feeling is _awesome_. Can I tell you a secret?

**Cody****:** Sure

**Alejandro**: I've banged everyone of this season.

**Cody**: *stops chewing and looks directly at Alejandro* WHAT? You had sex with _everyone_? How did you get time? You even had sex with _guys_? You touched my Gwen? You are… a bi?

**Alejandro**: Yes Cody, I pretty much fucked everyone. At night I seduced them to some reserved place and then we fucke there. Yes, I banged guys too. Calm down, I never touched Goth girl. She, Heather, Sierra and you were the only ones I didn't bang. Yes Cody, I'm a bi.

**Cody**: *eats chocolate nervous* Wow… that's a great revelation. But I'm happy you didn't touch my girl. *gets a gum and starts to chew it*

**Alejandro**: CODY! Open your eyes, she's not your girl.

**Cody**: Yes she is but I'm not her boy.

**Alejandro**: Because Duncan is her boy. I didn't touch her, but Duncan did. You should start to open your eyes and mind.

**Cody**: hmm Wait you banged Duncan?

**Alejandro**: Yes, I did. He looks strong but he is a moaning fag in bed.

**Cody**: Haha I knew it!

**Alejandro**: Yes. You should open your mind.

**Cody**: Open my mind for what?

**Alejandro**: For this.

**Alejandro grabbed**** Cody's nape and pulled his head against him. With the other arm, Al grabbed Cody's shoulder. He gave Cody a hot and sticky kiss. Alejandro had his eyes closed all the time. Cody looked **_**very **_**confused during the act, his heart started to beat in a weird way and he had a very **_**strange**_** feeling in his pants. **

**The kiss lasted for 1 minute. In the last 15 seconds, Cody finally closed his eyes. He was very confused but he didn't try to stop Al. ****After the kiss, Alejandro petted Cody's hair and smiled. He stood up and went to sit in one of the seats. Cody was still sitting on the floor with a very confused look on his face. The kiss was so intense that Al took Cody's gum away. 5 minutes after, Cody **_**still**_** was sitting on the floor, thinking of what just happened. He was very confused, because he never felt like that before. It was a strange feeling. And he somekind, liked it. Alejandro was sitting and relaxing on the window seat, he had his legs resting on the front seat. And he had his hands on the back of his head. After some minutes of thoughts, Cody went to where Alejandro was sitting and sat on the seat next to him.**

**Alejandro: **Oh, hi Cody! Do you want something?

**Cody: **You wanted to risk my name from your list, right?

**Alejandro**: Hmm? Come on. *holds Cody's hand and pets it with the other hand* It wasn't_ just_ for that

**Cody**: I'm so confused right now. I've always thought I was 100% straight, but when you kissed me I became very confused about my sexual orientation. The kiss. Was VERY good. I felt feelings I never felt before. They are so good, but they seem to be so wrong *puts his hands on his face* Ach, I don't know what I should do or how I should feel!

**Alejandro**: *grabs Cody's chin* Do you know what you should do? You should give a chance to this whole new world of feelings and sensations. *stands up in the front of his seat, takes the belt off and drops off pants and underwear revealing his thing* Do you like what you see?

**Cody**: *looking directly at Al's groin with a delighted look and having his heart beating in a speedy rhythm * Oh my… I think… I… enjoy…. This… sight… Does this make me gay or just bicurious? BTW, nice size….

**Alejandro**: Straight, Gay, Bicurious… Does it matter _right now? Seriously?_ My penis is nine inches long when It's _hard._

**Cody**: 9 inches? Whoa, that's a lot of _cock_. Mine is soo small, I think it's _3,5 inches long_.

**Alejandro:**Can I see it?

**Cody**: What? No! You'll laugh at it

**Alejandro**: Come on, codeister, you know you want to *unzips Cody's pants and drop takes off his underwear* Hmm It ain't that bad

**Cody: ***blushes*

Alejandro: *grabs Cody's chin* You don't need to blush, cute thing. *gives a light passionate kiss, putting his tongue over Cody's and slowing licking it and biting his lip*

Alejandro's thing was hard by now. Al had it all planned, under his seat there was some of the sweets he didn't give to Cody. He grabbed a whip cream, gave it to Cody and then he sited again on his seat but now he was sitting in some knee way that made his cock be in the same height as Cody's head.

**Alejandro**: Do it.

**Cody:** *heart starts to beat in a faster rhythm* IDK if I _really_ want it, Al.

**Alejandro**: Come on faggot. Stop denying yourself and DO IT.

**Cody was in such a denial with himself. He didn't want to be **_**gay**_**. But he couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to have sex with Alejandro so **_**bad. **_**He suddenly thought something like ''to hell with this''. He wouldn't keep it for himself anymore. he sprayed the whip cream all over Al's dick. He grabbed his dick with his left hand and started to slip it all over the cock, spreading the whip cream. He started to lick the dick's head, slowly and while swallowed the whip cream. After a few seconds licking the head, he decided to suck the dick. He put a big part of the dick into his mouth, and does some suction movements and ''going in going out'' action. Also he uses his tongue to lick the lower part of the cock jammed in his mouth. While doing that, Cody was also slipping his hand in the base of the cock, giving Alejandro double pleasure. Alejandro was moaning low. He had his eyes closed and mouth opened, indicating all the pleasure he was feeling. He had one of his hands holding the head of his seat and the other leaned on the front seat. After a while, Alejandro felt like he was going to come pretty soon. He didn't want to cum yet, so he pushed Cody's head back.**

**Alejandro**: Well… done… good boy.

**Cody**: *swallowing whip cream* hmm I was good? Cool. But why you stopped me? I was going to taste your balls…

**Alejandro**: Good. But I want something closer now. *takes pants and shoes entirely off and takes off shirt too and gets completely naked*

**Cody**: *looks delighted to Al's abs* Uh you want me to take off my shirt too?

**Alejandro**: Well, duh. *Helps Cody to take off his shirt, getting completely naked* Are you ready?

**Cody**: Uh… Shouldn't we use a lube or a condon?

**Alejandro**: No need. Your saliva and the rest of the whip cream on my dick will be enough

Alejandro gets back in the somekind knee position on the seat and grabs Cody's back and make bends him over. He starts to rub his dick into Cody's back, to make him feel what he'll confront pretty soon. Cody leans his hands into his seat's arm. Alejandro puts his hands on Cody's chest and starts to squeeze his nipples. Cody moans a little bit. Alejandro decided that it's time fuck him. He starts to put the head of his dick into Cody's ass. Juts the head and he starts to go in and out. Cody felt a little weird, but at the same time he felt a very good feeling, a feeling of pleasure. Then Alejandro put more of his dick and increased the speed. Cody whispered a pain moan, but at the same time he moaned gladly. Alejandro was moaning either, because Cody's ass was virgin so it was pretty tight. While doing the act, Alejandro inclined his back to Cody and he licked Cody's back. Because he wanted to. Then Al decided to put the rest of his dick into Cody's ass and increase the fuck speed. He did so, and Cody was going to shout a huge pain scream, but al covered his mouth his hand.

He didn't want to take the risk of someone listen to them. So now Al was fucking Cody very deep and hard. Cody was crying a little bit and screaming a little bit low, it was painful. But he couldn't deny it was pleasure. Cody just discovered he feels pleasure in pain. No doubt why his tiny thing was hard. Al decided to change position, he stopped fucking Cody and leaned his back into the back of the seat in front of his, he carried Cody and gently put him on his dick. Al was strong enough to carry skinny Cody with only one hand, he held Cody by his butt and started to do the fucking movements. With the other hand, Al started to give a handjob to Cody. Cody laid down his head into Alejandro's warm and hard chest and put his hands in the back of his neck. He was moaning and sweating and so was Alejandro. Cody licked Alejandro's nipple because he wanted to taste Al's flavor again. Cody stopped laying his head into Alejandro's chest so he could see his beautiful face and eyes. Until that Alejandro had his eyes closed since he was concentrated in the fucking act. He opened them and saw Cody _starring_ at him.

So Al gave him a kiss. This time it was a very passionate burning tongue twisted kiss. And Cody started to act, he ignored the pain and started to kiss and lick Al's neck. The kiss was coming form the mouth and stopped on the chest. Alejandro decided to change position for the last time before coming (Cody had already came, he cummed on Al's tummy). Al laid down Cody into the seats, and went over him. He did this without taking his dick off of Cody's ass. Now Alejandro was fucking him in the deeper and faster way he could. Al had his arms leaned in the seats, and legs on the floor. While Cody had his legs very spread, and his arms wrapped into Al's neck. Alejandro's 9 inches penis was completely inside Cody. Al was sweating and moaning. He had his eyes closed and a very mischievous looking smile in his face. Cody was screaming of pain, and had a very painful look on his face, and his ass was bleeding. But don't worry he's okay, he finds pleasure in pain. Alejandro finally came. He came inside Cody. The both boys had panting gasps, they were exhausted. Ale took his penis off of Cody and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He grabbed his clothes and went to the shower. Cody was very exhausted. He was laid down on the seat, with cum in his ass, still confused of what just happened.

But he didn't want to understand _what the hell _was going there. Is he Gay or just Bicurious? It doesn't matter now. He just can't deny he lost his anal virginity today. He can't deny he likes cocks. He can't deny he kissed a guy today. He wouldn't deny who he was now. He doesn't know what he is but he knows what makes him happy. Cody was very tired, he fell asleep in the way he was, spread and naked. He woke up during the dawn, a few hours before having to go to the community area. He decided to obviously, take a shower. His ass was full of blood and cum. After taking a shower, Cody saw Alejandro sleeping on a laid seat with a blanket. He decided to lay down the seat next to him to sleep together with him. Cody cuddled with Alejandro and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Then they had to wake up, they walked in to the community area to meet up with the girls and wait till they land into the next destination. Heather knew something strange was on the air, so she pushed Alejandro down a wall and started interrogate him

**Heather**: *grabbing Al's shirt* I'm not stupid. I knew you did something to Cody! I saw how he gave a satisfied look at you! Tell me!

**Alejandro**: Oh Heather… tsctsc *taking her hands off of him* Do you think I did an alliance with Cody? Ah, Heather… I did nothing to him…

**Heather**: You're up something! I'm going to discover! Just you wait!

As Heather walked away, Alejandro looked and smiled at Heather, just marking mentally who is the next in his list.

**~~END~~**


End file.
